reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode II: Dead Man's Chest
''The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson Episode II: Dead Man's Chest ''is the second film of the The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson series. Plot Fate Intervenes It is the wedding day of Zephyr Knightson and Rose Goldfeather (though Zephyr dosen't show up), but the arrival of Lord Cutler Beckett in Port Royal disrupts proceedings, as Will, Rose and Elizabeth are arrested on the charge of setting free three enemies of the crown: Captain Zephyr Knightson, Weedwhacker and Gunter, whom Beckett also wishes to track down. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter have their own set of troubles to worry about, however. A debt the three made with Davy Jones to raise the Triton Colossus from the depths of the ocean thirteen years ago is set to be paid, and Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter do not wish to bind themselves to a lifetime of servitude as part of Jones' crew. Instead, they set out to locate the Dead Man's Chest and the key that opens it, in order to gain control over Jones himself. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter escape from a Turkish prison with a drawing of the key, and set off to track it down. Meanwhile, Cutler Beckett strikes a deal with Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann, wishing for them to obtain Zephyr Knightson's compass in exchange for a full pardon. Will and Elizabeth remain dubious, but are left with no other choice. The Search for Zephyr Knightson, Weedwhacker and Gunter By this point, Zephyr has begun his voyage, though is unable to discern any resolute course from his compass. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter descend to the lower deck to search for more rum, where they encounter Arabella Smith. Smith had chosen to serve Davy Jones after being sent to the bottom of the ocean by Gaston Ledoux—as a cursed woman, unable to die. She warns Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter that their time is up, and that Jones has released the Kraken to bring them in. Before departing, Arabella marks Zephyr with the Black Spot, a sign that the Kraken is coming for him. Terrified, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter order Joshua the quartermaster, Alex the master carpenter, and Sven the bo'sun to head for land—any land—to avoid this terrible beast. In the prisons at Fort Charles, Will and Elizabeth inform Rose of their plan to track down Zephyr, but Governor Edward Goldfeather does not trust Will and Elizabeth to free themselves and Rose. As Will and Elizabeth begin their search in Tortuga, Weatherby procures passage back to England for himself and his daughter. Will and Elizabeth's search ends on Isla de Pelegostos, where the Triton Colossus has been beached. As they explore the nearby tropical forest, Will and Elizabeth are captured by the native Pelegostos, and taken to a mountaintop village. There, they find Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter acting as chiefs of the tribe, and though Knightson does nothing to help Will and Elizabeth in their predicament, Gunter does whisper, "Save us." before Will and Elizabeth are taken away. Back in Port Royal, Governor Goldfeather releases Rose and makes for a rendezvous with Captain Hawkins, only to find Beckett's henchman, Mercer, waiting for him. Rose, however, uses Mercer's appearance as a diversion, escaping back to Fort Charles, where she confronts Lord Beckett at the end of a pistol. Beckett makes a deal with her, giving her the Letters of Marque in exchange for Zephyr's compass. She leaves, and stows away, disguised as a sailor boy, aboard the Dawn Treader. Cannibal Island Meanwhile, another prison break has occured, and now Shi-Lang and Romeo are making their way to Pelegosto Island along with the Prison Dog. They reach land, and set about preparing to take the Colossus as their own. Elsewhere on the island, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann are being held inside one of four bone cages suspended over a ravine, along with the surviving crew of the Colossus. Delilah informs them that the Pelegostos believe Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are gods in human, zombie and skeleton form, and intend to free their divine spirits by roasting and eating their "fleshy and boney prisons". The crew attempts to swing their cages across the chasm to climb up the other side. However, Kevin spurs his crewers on to compete with Will, Elizabeth and the others, and in their haste, tumble from the side of the cliff and plummet into the ravine. This draws the attention of a sentry, who runs to warn the villagers. The sentry inadvertantly buys Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter some time, as his arrival coincides with the Pelegostos' attempt to roast Zephyr alive. They escape while the villagers race to kill their prisoners, but meets further resistance as he makes his way through the village. As Will, Elizabeth and the crew roll through the jungle, still trapped inside their cage, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter fall into a ravine, though their fall is broken by the pole they are tied to, and a series of wooden bridges. The crew makes it back to the Colossus just as Shi-Lang and Romeo, recently escaped from jail with help from the Prison Dog, are attempting to commandeer the ship. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter themselves arrive, pursued by the entire Pelegostos tribe, though manage to board the ship before they can catch them. Instead, their attention is drawn by the dog, who runs off into the jungle, chased by the natives. Once back on the water, Delilah reveals Will and Elizabeth requires Zephyr's compass, though Weedwhacker brushes him off, instead ordering Joshua, Alex and Sven to head upriver. They then proceed to explain, using Will's naivety concerning Davy Jones, that the key Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are looking for will enable Will and Elizabeth to rescue Rose. Rose herself has departed Port Royal onboard the Dawn Treader, and begins to arouse the crew's superstitions when they come to believe her dress belongs to the spirit of a vengeful woman. By now, the Colossus' crew has taken to the longboats and heads up the Pantano River into Cycress Forest, for a meeting with the voodoo priest, Jericho. There, he senses a "touch of destiny" about Will and Elizabeth, and tells the tale of Davy Jones to his audience. He reveals that Jones, once in love, tried to spare himself the heartbreak of losing his love for the goddess Calypso by cutting out his own heart, and locking it away in a chest. He also informs Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter that Jones keeps the key about his person at all times, and offers them a jar of dirt, explaining that, as Jones is unable to set foot on land for another decade, Zephyr should keep land about him for protection. Jericho then divines the location of the Flying Dutchman, for which the Colossus sets sail. Bargain with Jones Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann volunteer to head over to what they believe is the Dutchman and negotiate for Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter's souls. However, they are unaware that the wrecked ship they board is not Jones' ship, which bursts out of the water in front of them as they explore the vessel. Will and Elizabeth are surrounded by Jones' crewmen, who have served for so long on the Dutchman that various sea creatures have been assimilated into their bodies. They are knocked out and lined up with the survivors of the wreck. Davy Jones reveals himself, proposing a deal with any who would rather serve aboard his ship than face their final judgement in death. One man refuses, and is killed, while others are forced to agree. Jones realizes Will and Elizabeth are neither dead nor dying, and demands to know their purpose. Will reveals that Joshua sent him to settle Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter's debt, and Jones uses his supernatural power to bring himself, along with his crew, aboard the Triton Colossus to confront them himself. Rachelle tries to tell Jones that they (Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter) were only Captain for 2 years until the mutiny, but Jones refuses to accept that and reminds her they have introduced themselves as Captains Zephyr Knightson, Weedwhacker and Gunter for all these years. Rachelle negotiates with Davy Jones, and the crew are given three weeks to find over a 180 quadrillion souls to serve Jones—the first being Will himself, still aboard the Dutchman. Jones removes the Black Spot, and Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter immediately head for Tortuga to harvest the souls. Tortuga Rose is also on her way to Tortuga, after again using the Edinburgh crew's superstitions against them. She makes them believe the spirit is asking them to go to Tortuga, and writes the name in oil on the ship's deck, setting it on fire to get their attention. In the Faithful Bride tavern, Rachelle and Joshua begin recruiting sailors to sail aboard the Colossus—and ultimately be handed over to Jones—though manages only to recruit eleven. The twelfth reveals himself as James Norrington, former Commodore, having been disgraced after piloting his ship into a maelstrom while pursuing Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter and the Triton Colossus. He starts a bar brawl after attempting to shoot Rachelle, which is joined by Rose as Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter and their crew sneak out. Sven knocks Norrington unconscious before he can do any more damage, and he is thrown into the pigsty. Mercer watches these proceedings, and later offers Norrington a deal on behalf of Lord Beckett. Night of the Dutchman Meanwhile, aboard the Flying Dutchman, Arabella is reunited with her long-lost son after Jimmy Legs orders "Turner" to secure the mast tackle. Both Turners attempt the procedure, and when Arabella encounters her son, lets go of the line, causing Palifico to drop a hoisted cannon into the deck. For her apparent mistake, Jimmy Legs prepares to whip Crash, but Will intervenes, revealing to Davy Jones that he is Crash's friend. Cruelly, Jones forces Arabella to whip Crash, though Will insists it was an act of compassion compared to the severe lashing Jimmy Legs would have inflicted. Back in Port Royal, Beckett meets with a manacled Governor Goldfeather and informs him that Rose has been sighted by Mercer in the company of Knightson, Weedwhacker, Gunter and "other fugitives from justice". He convinces an extremely reluctant Swann to relinquish his authority to him, in order to assure Rose's safety. On the Flying Dutchman, Will meets his mother, and they both play Davy Jones at Liar's dice in an attempt to win the key. They lose, but Crash later steals it and Will rows to a ship (the Dawn Treader). Davy Jones realizes this means that Zephyr, Weedwhaccker and Gunter are after his heart. He catches the Dawn Treader and summons the Kraken which destroys the ship and kills all aboard (except for Will, who escapes), while Davy Jones sets sail for the island the heart is buried on. Cruces Isle Both crews arrive at the island at much the same time, although Davy Jones sends his sailors to retrieve the chest as he cannot set foot on land for another decade. Zephyr Weedwhacker, Gunter, Joshua, Alex, Sven, Christine, Rachelle, Eva, Norrington, Elizabeth and Rose use the compass to find the chest. Will appears and is reunited with Elizabeth. They embrace and Will kisses her. The chest precipitates a three-way duel between Will, Rachelle and Norrington for possession of it. As they are occupied, Davy Jones's crew arrives and attack Romeo and Shi-Lang who have taken the chest while Rachelle, Will, and Norrington fight each other. Zephyr, Weedwhacker, Gunter, Joshua, Alex, Sven, Christine and Eva chase both Shi-Lang and Romeo, eventually fleeing and fighting with them as Davy Jones' crew catches up with the chest they were carrying. They manage to fight them as Rachelle manages to get away from Will and Norrington. She opens the dropped chest, taking Davy Jones' heart and closing it again. She puts it in the jar of dirt she brought with her when she runs and makes it back to the longboat. Eventually, while Rachelle is distracted, Norrington sees both the chest and the jar of dirt in the longboat. He makes a "brave" gesture of taking the chest and running with it to draw Davy Jones' crew away from the others to help them make their escape not telling them that he has already taken the heart from the jar. Rachelle, still thinking that she has the heart, agrees and the others flee. Norrington is cornered by Davy Jones' crew, but plays the coward and drops the chest to run away while they laugh. Attack the Krak Escaping the island, the Colossus is finally caught by the Kraken. After a vicious struggle, the jar holding the dirt is broken and emptied revealing that the heart is no longer in it. Alex frantically searches what is left (frantically exclaiming, "Where's the thump-thump?!") as the crew prepares to defend the ship from the Kraken. During the battle, Alex catches sight of Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter rowing away from the boat, calling them cowards. Later on, as Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter are rowing away from the embattled ship, Weedwhacker is shown looking at Zephyr's compass before deciding whether or not to go back and help. Rachelle and the rest of the crew have managed to put together a trap to help defend the ship and it is during that final battle against the Kraken that Alex runs into Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter who have returned. Zephry lets Alex fire a shot into the trap of gunpowder that drives the Kraken away for the moment, but it is enough to buy the crew enough time to escape. Alex gives the painful order to abandon ship. The captains go down with their ship However, Will realizes the Kraken is specifically after Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter. Will uses the opportunity to chain the three pirates to the mast as the rest of the crew escape from the ship. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter has seemingly decided to show their good side by returning to help at the risk of their own lives. Will tells everybody in the lifeboat they escape in that Zephyr has "elected" to remain aboard and go down with his ship and they sail away from the Triton Colossus. Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter manage to slip out of their shackles just as the Kraken appears on all sides of the ship, trapping them. The three pirates grab their swords and the last we see of them Zephyr and Weedwhacker are smiling and Gunter saying, "Hello, beastie," and attacking the Kraken as the monster destroys the Triton Colossus and drags her underwater to her grave. Davy Jones sees this and proclaims the three pirates's debt fulfilled. However, he then realizes that something is not right and asks to see the "chest". After realizing his heart has been stolen and believing Jack had it when the Kraken killed him, he looks up into the sky and shouts, "Damn you, Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter!" The Heart and a new Captain Norrington is found by ships from the East India Trading Company and is taken to Port Royal. There, he reappears and reports to Beckett with the Letters of Marque. To Beckett's surprise, Norrington does not deliver Sparrow's magical compass as Beckett hoped, but another, more powerful item, the heart of Davy Jones. The Colossus' survivors revisit Jericho where they drink a toast to Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter. Alex tries to comfort Rachelle, mistaking her guilt for sadness, by promising that if anything could be done to save Zephyr that he would do it. Tia interrupts Will before he can finish and questions how far he or the rest of the crew would truly be willing to go to save Captain Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter. Will, Elizabeth, Rose, Rachelle, and the crew unanimously agree to travel to the World's End to save Zephyr, Weedwhacker and Gunter. Jericho explains that they will need a captain who knows those waters. Just as he finishes these words, footsteps are heard coming down the stairs. Everyone gathers around to see discover, to their surprise, that it is none other than the former captain of the Jolly Mon, Anamaria, who exclaims, "So tell me, what's become of the Colossus?" before biting into a green apple, free of the curse that had plagued her once before. Category:The Chronicles of Zephyr Knightson